


let me down slowly

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [72]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Post-War, Quintuple Drabble, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She’s gone.That’s all Bran tells him about Arya. Jon feels a panicked dread racing through him, thundering like hooves.





	let me down slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Guest: "Arya runs off to think. Super worried!Jon. Dany being worried for Jon. SFW." I hope you get to see this and I hope everyone else enjoys! Any thoughts/comments welcomed!

 

 

*

_She's gone._

That's all Bran tells him.

Jon feels this panicked sensation racing through him, thundering like hooves. Keeping the air caught deep in Jon's throat. "Have you found her?" he demands, pulling aside a foot-soldier who claimed to have seen Arya vanish out of the godswood when the White Walkers shattered into ice-shards. It's not much, but Jon will listen to any voice whispering of Arya's presence.

"No, my lord."

Anger rises in him. Jon shoves aside the dirtied foot-soldier who gapes and bows in haste, scurrying away.

"Jon," Daenerys calls to him, clutching onto his arm and gently urging him to stay with her. "Jon, you must rest."

"Not until I find Arya."

"You're barely upright," she protests, and more than anything, Jon would like to reassure her that he will listen. He's tired, yes. But there are more important matters. "Jon, look at me," Daenerys whispers, stroking her red-gloved fingers over Jon's beard.

A small, loving gesture, but Jon feels his lips quiver.

" _If something's happened to her_ …" he murmurs.

"If she is of your blood then your sister lives. I swear it." Daenerys's pale violet eyes narrow. "Are you not of my blood?"

Jon takes her in, solemn. "I am, Dany."

"Then you know I'm right."

"M'lord." Another of the household guards stumbles over, half-bowing. "They're reported no signs of her in Winter town."

A new, determined fire bursts inside Jon's chest. "Gather the men here and search the entire castle-grounds! I don't want any stable pen or alcove untouched!" he barks out, marching on. "Inform Lady Sansa of my sister's disappearance!"

Daenerys hurries after him, worriedly.

" _Jon_ —"

"You don't know her," he insists, doing his best to be gentle with her as well, tugging out of Daenerys's hand on him. "When she was injured or sick, Arya would hide. I had to drag her from a tree when she caught Rickon's fever—"

_That's it._

He stares, awestruck, at the dark red leaves peeking over rooftops from a distance. Jon apologises to Daenerys quickly, taking off, trudging through the high snows. Bran must have been taken inside.

There's no-one in the godswood until Jon peers up through the white weirwood branches. "Lady Catelyn would be furious if she saw you in there," he says loudly, and Arya doesn't respond, curling against the heart tree. Jon decides to climb up to her, silently begging forgiveness to the old gods.

These lands are sacred. To disgrace a heart tree, or to harm it, is to ask for the old gods's wrath.

Jon carefully locates the stronger branches, sitting down beside her. He can nearly smell the reek of dead flesh and lifeblood on Arya's garments. "I've been looking for you," Jon whispers, eyeing her fondly. Arya snorts faintly.

"I know… I needed to think."

"Mind if I stay?"

She nods, looking down as Jon murmurs her name and kisses her temple. The wintry wind rustles around them, speaking in an ancient tongue, but their ears never completely understanding.

*

 


End file.
